


Technique

by orphan_account



Series: Four's Company [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Coda, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Top Mick, s12e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Missing" scene from 12x16 - Ladies Drink Free. The real reason Mick got them all separate hotel rooms, and it sure wasn't for peace and quiet.





	

Sam smirked at Mick when he opened the door to his hotel room.

“So _that_ was why you got us all separate rooms. And I thought you were just being a nice guy,” He teased.

Mick placed a hand on his chest and shoved, pushing them both into the room before kicking the door shut.

“I was. Your brother and you deserve a little luxury. And you and I,” he began to peel of Sam’s layers of flannel, “deserve a little fun.”

“You know, I could have just snuck into your room after Dean was asleep,” Sam whispered, pushing Mick’s coat off his shoulders and beginning to work on the buttons.

“Mm, I could have. But Dean may have woken up and then that would’ve spoiled everything, now wouldn’t it?”

Sam smirked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mick’s mouth. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this – he was working for these guys, and even that was tentative. But damnit Mick was beautiful. And kind to him, even if he was a little ignorant about the way the world worked. It was endearing.

Sam shoved Mick onto the bed and shed his own clothes quickly, watching the other man do the same. He chuckled a little as Mick flung his shirt and pants off the bed.

“Won’t those wrinkle?”

“Wrinkles in my clothes are the least of my concerns when I have a man such as yourself in front of me, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam chuckled again, his cheeks pinking up as he bit on his bottom lip.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Yes, I know. It makes you feel like a schoolteacher. Well you are teaching me, aren’t you? How to hunt? Get down here and let me teach you a few things.”

Sam climbed onto the large, comfortable bed, his hard cock bumping lightly against Mick’s as he crawled up his body.

“I don’t think you can teach me anything about sex that I don’t already know, Mick.”

Mick’s smirk was infuriating and sexy at the same time.

“Don’t be so sure. Get on your stomach. Ass in the air.”

Sam grinned widely. He did as Mick requested, turning his head to look back as Mick settled behind his ass.

“Aren’t you just a romantic?”

“Ah, you didn’t ask me to be romantic, Sam. Would you like me to be?”

Sam shook his head. “We can do romance later. We’re on a case - can’t dwell on this stuff.”

Mick smiled a little and nodded. “Soon. I’ll take you out to a nice dinner.”

Sam snorted, turning his face away from Mick. “Sure, and when we get back my brother will be waiting with a bullet just for you - Don’t worry about it, come on.”

Mick huffed a little and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the dip of Sam’s spine. “Anything you’d like.”

Sam closed his eyes when he felt Mick's weight leave the bed. There was a rustle of clothing and he was back, running the tips of his fingers over Sam's balls. 

The audible click of the lube cap had Sam's heart rate increasing. He gasped softly at the sudden pressure of Mick's lube slick finger against his hole. 

"You gonna let me in, or am I going to have to work for it?"

Sam smirked back at him. "You know me by now. Do I make anything easy?"

Mick shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said before driving two fingers into Sam's tight hole. 

Sam squealed, biting down on the pillow to hide the noise as best he could. 

Mick began to curl and twist his fingers as he thrust them in and out, and Sam saw spots. 

He rutted back back helplessly, grunting and whimpering. His cock bobbed between his already shaking thighs, dribbling precome steadily onto the comforter. 

"F-- What the hell are you doing?" Sam finally gasped. 

"Teaching you a thing or two about sex techniques, it seems. How's it feel?" 

"L-- Oh Jesus, Mick! Like I'm about to pass out, fuck--"

"Just keep breathing for me and you'll be alright. Told you I could teach you something."

"Wh-- Why haven't you d--done this before?"

"Well the first few times we were a bit rushed for time, now weren't we? I couldn't really afford to do more than stretch you and make you come. Now I can do that plus take you apart."

Sam squealed again when Mick drove his third finger in, twisting his wrist and fingers in a shape Sam couldn't begin to describe as anything but _ohfuckrightherejesus_. And he kept doing it. 

Sam screamed into the pillow, his balls drawing tight to his body. 

"I'm gonna come," he sobbed. 

"That's the plan."

"Don't you-- Wanna--"

"Oh I'm gonna. You'll relax for me after you come, nice and easy to slip inside and really make you scream."

Sam moaned brokenly, writhing against Mick's fingers. 

"Just let it happen, Sam. You need this, I know you do."

Sam huffed into the pillow. His face began to burn as his stomach twisted in impossible knots. He could feel his cock throbbing, jumping whenever Mick did that _thing_ against his prostate. His vision was beginning to grey out at the edges, and everything sounded far away. He could hear Mick talking, coaxing him on, but it was muffled, like hearing a conversation underwater. His legs began to give out, jerking and twitching. 

Seeming to sense this, Mick hooked his fingers firmly against Sam's inner rim and guided him into a flat position on the bed before picking up his pace again. 

Sam could feel his jaw moving - he was trying to warn Mick he was coming, but no sound would come out. One more twist against his prostate and Sam's vision went white - then black. 

When Sam opened his eyes, Mick was lying over him, whispering gently in his ear. He could feel - yeah that was the blunt tip of Mick's cock - pressed against his hole. 

"Hey, welcome back," Mick murmured when Sam turned his head. 

"Did you finish?" Sam's tongue was thick, it felt like he was slurring. 

Mick chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. 

"I'd never have sex with you while you were unconscious, Sam. That's not sex."

"I was unconscious?"

"Just for a minute or two. That technique does have that effect on inexperienced people. Would you like to stop for the night?"

"No-- No -- I want you to come too. I'm good. I'm still hard as a rock." 

Mick nodded, kissing him again. "Please tell me if it's too much. I don't want to force you. My hand is just as good."

"Mm... no. I want it. My ass feels..."

"Relaxed. It's the massage technique I used. Loosens up all of those little muscles just enough for me to slip inside without causing you any pain."

"I won't say like that, will I?" Sam worried. Mick laughed.

"Not at all. As soon as I start moving inside you the effects will begin to wear off. By the time we come you'll be as tight as you were when I started touching you."

Sam smiled a bit, looking over at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Fuck me."

Mick smiled, thumbing Sam's nose. 

"You've got a dirty mouth, Mr. Winchester."

"You love my dirty mouth," Sam argued and Mick grunted. 

"It is rather arousing in the right situation." With that, Mick shifted over and brought his hips forward. 

Sam groaned as he was filled, even relaxed, Mick was thick enough to press against all the perfect spots inside him. 

Mick leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “How do you want it, Sam?”

Sam smiled to himself. It was rare that he got the choice - with other partners he either took control or they did what they wanted. 

“Rough.”

“My pleasure.” Mick leaned up a little more to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

He leaned back then and grabbed Sam’s hips before picking up a brutal pace. Sam screamed into the pillow immediately, arching his back and using what little traction he could get with his knees to press back against Mick.

Mick stretched his body over Sam’s back, still slamming into him as he licked and bit Sam’s shoulders, careful to keep the skin from bruising.

Sam reached back, grabbing Mick's neck and using the grip to shift his knees up, slamming his ass onto the cock spreading him open. 

Mick shouted in surprise, looking down at Sam.

"I like making you scream too," Sam panted, giving his hips a little twist that had them both groaning. 

Mick nibbled on his earlobe, panting Sam's name as he pumped into him. Sam could feel the muscles in his ass beginning to clench and flutter as promised, a surreal feeling of tightening rather than loosening the harder he was fucked. 

Mick shifted just right and Sam gasped. 

"Right there! Shit, fuck me, Mick, please!" He sobbed. With some effort, Sam managed to get his knees together, forcing Mick to lean up as he rammed his cock in at the same angle. 

Sam could feel his balls throbbing against his thighs, the position just painful enough to drag him even closer to orgasm. The slick-slide of come against his cock and stomach furthered that feeling. Sam hadn't come twice in a row since he was a teenager. 

"Fuck," He hissed again when Mick's thrusts became erratic. 

"Gonna come?" He panted, looking back. 

Mick was watching him, his lips parted. Sweat poured down his brow and Sam's mouth watered.

"Want me to pull out?" 

"Not a fucking chance," Sam argued. He turned his hips a little and clenched around the tip of Mick's cock, drawing a shout from him. 

"Come on, Mick, fuck me." Sam smirked when he felt Mick's cock twitch deep inside him; the stubborn man _did_ like dirty talk after all. 

Sam began to bounce back against him, moaning freely instead of biting them back. 

"That's it - fill me up, come on... Fuck, gonna make me come again-- Ple--Mick!"

Sam fell over the edge without warning, screaming his lover's name. His cock twitched against his belly, spurts of come hitting the already wet comforter. His ass clenched tightly and Mick shouted, picking up the pace of his thrusts. 

His body went stiff next, cock rammed deep inside Sam's tight, sensitive hole. Sam could feel him throbbing, come pouring into his aching ass.

Sam reached back, grabbing a handful of Mick's ass and kneading it gently as he lazily humped against his cock, milking everything he could. 

"That's it, Mick. Fill me up... Feels so good," Sam whispered, whimpering at the hard jerk Mick's cock gave. 

 

He didn't pull out until he'd begun to go soft, flopping next to Sam. They shared a kiss as Mick reached down, running his thumb over Sam's hole. 

"You'll be sore tomorrow. But you're back to normal, as promised."

Sam smirked. "Nice and tight with an ass full of come?" 

Mick's cock gave a weak, interested twitch against his thigh and he groaned. 

"Are you trying to get me erect again, Mr. Winchester?" 

"Maybe. But I couldn't get it up if I tried."

"Another time then," Mick promised and Sam nodded. 

"Wanna shower with me before you head back?" 

Mick glanced at his watch and sighed. "Can't tonight, I'm afraid. I'm twenty minutes late for a conference call to the home office as it is."

Sam nodded. "Well, you can just say you got caught up making sure the Winchesters were comfortable and... Well relaxed."

Mick chuckled, sitting up and dressing. "I suppose that is more appropriate than I'I late because I was busy giving he younger Winchester the best back to back orgasms of his life."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "Your arrogance is unbelievable."

"As is your dirty talk," Mick responded, his back to Sam as he pulled on his shoes. 

Sam rose up on his hands and knees, leaning close to him. He nipped Mick's ear. 

"Don't tell me you didn't just love it. Hearing me beg for more, for you to fill me up - I felt your cock when I said those things."

"Oh I never said that, Sam." Mick turned, brushing their lips together. 

"In fact, I think your dirty talk led me to _my_ greatest orgasm to date."

Sam blushed a little, trying to hide it with a smirk. Mick sighed, tugging on his coat and rising. 

"It was lovely, Sam. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" 

Sam nodded, allowing Mick to bring him in for along, chaste kiss before walking out of the room. 

 

 

The next morning, Sam met Dean in the hallway, offering him a content smile. He was still comfortably sore from the night before, and thinking about it made his stomach twist up in all sorts of pleasant little knots.

They wandered outside and Sam smiled, the day was gorgeous. Hell, in the mood he was in, everything was gorgeous. Dean was babbling on about how much he enjoyed the hotel room, catching Sam’s attention when he mentioned swimming.

“Wait—You—Brought a swimsuit?” Dean looked over at him.

“No.”

It took a second for Sam to realize what he meant and he grimaced involuntarily. “Ugh, man—“

“So what did you get up to?”

Sam had to hide his grin. “Uh, I read through more of Mick’s lore books—“ He lied.

“Really? Wow… Three stars were wasted on you,” Dean grumped.

Sam rolled his eyes. If only Dean _knew_ how well used those three stars were…

“Anyways, listen, this is crazy. Apparently back in the thirties, they were working on this treatment for werewolves. This like blood therapy—“

“Plasma therapy,” Mick’s voice startled Sam. He turned around and smiled a little, his cheeks reddening under Mick’s gaze. Put together perfectly, as usual, there was no hint of what they got up to the night before.

“Useless I’m afraid.” Mick met Sam’s gaze and smiled a little before turning his attention to Dean.

“So, how were your accommodations, lads?” He looked at Sam knowingly, and Sam ducked his head a little to hide the burning of his face.

Dean huffed as the valet brought the Impala around. “I’ve had better night’s sleep in my Baby. Get in, let’s go.”

Sam didn’t miss the subtle droop of Mick’s face at Dean’s words – he had really tried to make a good impression on the older Winchester. Sam wanted to hug him, tell him Dean was just playing a tough guy, do something to put a smile back on his lips. But he stayed still, letting Mick pass in front of them before heading toward the passenger seat.

Dean set a hand on his chest. “I’m not going to give him the satisfaction.”

Sam rolled his eyes, saying nothing. When Dean didn’t remove his hand, he looked over at him.

“Dean? Case?”

“I know what you did last night, Sam.”

A cold sweat broke out on Sam’s skin, his stomach doing a nervous flip.

“Wh—What? Stayed up reading? I told you,” He stuttered through the hard lump in his throat.

“No. You lied to me. I was walking back from getting ice when I heard you shout. I was gonna come in, I thought you were hurt, but then I heard what you were saying. You were _begging_ him to fuck you.”

Sam’s jaw twitched. He lowered his gaze, ashamed. “Dean, I—“

“Don’t.”

“Are you mad?” He whispered, scared to look up at his brother.

Dean sighed, dropping his hand from Sam’s chest. “No. And yes. I mean, _Mick Davies?_ Of all the one-night stands, man?”

“It’s… It wasn’t a one-night stand, Dean. We’ve been having sex for a while now,” Sam admitted.

“A wh—Why didn’t you just _tell_ me?”

“Tell you? That I’m getting fucked by one of the men you’ve made it your mission to embarrass and humiliate and probably kill? Yeah. I’d rather him not end up dead.”

“Sam—“

“Just—What are you going to do?”

“To him?” Dean pointed at Mick in the backseat of the Impala. Sam nodded.

“I wanna beat his face in for touching my little brother like that. I want to take my machete out of the trunk and show him how a vampire’s really killed. And I wanna cut off his dick for making you scream that way – you sounded like you were being hurt.”

“I wasn’t,” Sam muttered.

“I know. Which is why I’m not gonna to do any of that.”

Sam’s head snapped up, meeting Dean’s gaze. Dean shrugged.

“You’re a big boy, Sam. You can choose who you wanna sleep with, that’s not my say, it never has been. I just—Does he treat you good?”

Sam smiled softly and nodded. “He’s kind, Dean. He’s confused, all of this is so new to him. But he _wants_ to be better. He wants to make me proud, and he wants to earn your trust.”

Dean’s lips formed a fine line. He sighed softly, watching Mick for a moment as the man flipped through his phone.

“Alright. If he treats you right, that’s enough for me. I don’t like it, Sam. I don’t like _him_. But I trust you. And I trust that that promise you made me a few weeks ago still stands. The minute something goes south, we bail. Whether or not he’s sleeping with you.”

“Of course. You’re my brother, Dean. As much as I like Mick – family comes first.”

Dean watched Sam for a long moment, searching his face. A smile flitted across his mouth beore he nodded.

“Well alright. As long as we’re clear on that, I won’t beat him to a bloody pulp.”

Sam’s shoulders sagged as he relaxed. “Thank you.”

He went forward to get in the car, but Dean stopped him once more, pointing at him.

“But if he hurts you, Sam. There’s nowhere on this Earth that he can hide from me. And you best make sure he knows that.”

Sam smiled softly, his heart swelling a little at the care in Dean’s tone.

“He knows. And so do I. Thank you.”

“And uh… Try to keep it down? I don’t care that you like getting dick but… Man, I had nightmares.”

Sam laughed a little as Dean shuddered and walked to the other side of the car.

 


End file.
